A mala, a aposta e a orquídea
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Rony ajuda Hermione a escolher um objeto para doar num leilão. Em meio a uma briga, ela reflete sobre seus sentimentos. 1º lugar do XI challenge RH do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras


Minha casa está uma bagunça! Tudo culpa de Ronald Weasley. Bem feito pra mim, por não aprender depois de anos de convivência que, mesmo depois de dois anos de namoro, Rony nunca seria uma pessoa organizada.

Não posso culpa-lo de todo, afinal fui eu quem o chamei para me ajudar a esvaziar o sótão e decidir o que eu poderia doar para o leilão beneficente do St Mungos, em prol do novo instituto de pesquisa contra doenças virossômicas raras, que os trouxas pensam que provêm de vírus de animais comuns, quando na verdade os hospedeiros são animais mais... "raros", pra não dizer mitológicos. Em todo o caso, depois de revirar meu sótão, nunca pensei que houvesse tanta tralha acumulada.

Olha o modo como estou falando... Não se trata de "tralha", são meramente... objetos de valor sentimental, oras.

– Hermione! – ouço Rony me chamar lá de cima. Ele não compartilha da mesma opinião, claro – Tem uma caixa aqui cheia de rolos com um tipo de fita que tem vários desenhos... parecem várias fotos seguidas... O que é isso?

– RONY! – subo as escadas às pressas – Não se atreva a tocar nesses slides! Estou guardando aqui, porque meu pai está detetizando a casa...

– Ouch! – ouço assim que abro a porta. Rony aparece em meio de várias caixas, massageando a cabeça, estava olhando debaixo de uma velha escrivaninha – Você me assustou.

– Ah, desculpe... – coitado, senti pena dele. Se bem que Rony costuma ser muito manhoso pra qualquer dorzinha – Mas não se atreva...

– Separei os slides pro outro lado, achei essa mala estranha... Essas marcas são de verdade? Quero dizer, alguém "beijou" essa mala?

Ele me mostra uma mala estampada com marquinhas de batom. Foi um presente de aniversário de minha tia, nunca a usei.

– Claro que não são de verdade! – começo a rir da observação, no mínimo idiota, do meu namorado – Não está vendo que ela foi desenhada dessa forma?

– Vai entender esses apetrechos trouxas... – ele olha a mala criticamente – Acho que podia ser essa mala, por que não?

– Não! – tiro a mala das mãos dele – Foi presente dos meus pais!

– E você já usou essa mala? Eu nunca a vi com ela...

– Bem... – realmente, nunca usei. A verdade é que essa mala não combina muito com o meu estilo.

– Então está decidido – ele leu meus pensamentos. Não posso crer que Rony Weasley seja leglimente – será essa.

– Rony, não interessa se eu não usei a mala, ela não vai.

– Ora, e por que não? - ele me olhou confusa. O mesmo insensível de sempre. – Se você gostasse dela como disse gostar daquele abajur velho e empoeirado que sua tia bisavó de segundo grau te deu, você a teria usado nas férias passadas.

– Eu... – droga, desde quando ele presta atenção nesses detalhes? – Não usei porque, bem porque eu não a encontrava, é isso... – eu devo ter corado, meu rosto com certeza ficou vermelho. Como é que eu consigo mentir por algo tão fútil? Tudo bem, é uma mala, mas... – E tem valor sentimental pra mim! Por isso ela não vai.

– Hermione... – ele suspirou, parecia cansado e não pude deixar de sentir um pouco de pena dele. – Essa mala simplesmente não combina com você, você é muito séria pra ela – de repente o sentimento de pena passou.

Acho que ele percebeu o que fez, porque engasgou, fingiu uma tosse e continuou.

– Quero dizer... essa mala é brega!

– Não é brega! – me indignei – Ela é... extravagante...

Ótimo, palavra difícil. Ele odeia quando uso alguma.

– Extravagante é sinônimo de brega, nem inventa. – Rony falou, como se estivesse me dando uma bronca – Ela não tem nada a ver com você e seu jeito certinho.

– Certinho? – eu gritei. Tem horas que Rony sabe mesmo me tirar do sério. Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – Desde quando eu sou uma bruxa certinha, Rony?

Silêncio... Rony ficou vermelho, acho que ficou com vergonha de tudo o que disse e...

– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – ... e ele começou a rir.

– Qual é a graça? – larguei a mala no chão, indignada e cruzei os braços. Ele continuou a rir. – Qual é a graça, Ronald?

– Hahaha! – ele parecia que ia sufocar – E você ainda pergunta, Hermione? Se você não é certinha, você é o que?

– Uma pessoa _sensata_, ora essas! - respondi, irritada - E talvez para você e seu mundinho além da imaginação isso seja um sinônimo.

– Hahahaha! Não, não! - ele tomava fôlego pra tentar respirar, sinceramente eu preferia que ele sufocasse – Sensata você é, mas é certinha também!

– Rony! – gritei, em tom de aviso. Geralmente com isso ele tende a ficar quieto, porque sabe que se não parar vai levar sermão e vamos discutir, provavelmente sem nenhum dos dois dar o braço a torcer.

– Deixa eu explicar, então haha... – ele tentou parar, ele estava CHORANDO de rir! Como é possível que eu tenha um namorado tão débil? – Hermione, você é a bruxa mais sensata que eu conheço, nos salvou de vários apuros na escola...

– Pra não dizer que ajudei em muitos desses apuros, esqueceu da poção polissuco? – perguntei, indignada.

– Um dos seus mais audaciosos atos – ele falou num tom que me lembrou os gêmeos, espero que não tenha sido irônico, para o bem dele – Continuando... sensata, eu admito que você seja mesmo.

– E por que certinha?

– Porque nunca vi ninguém mais organizada como você, a ponto de classificar as caixas por ordem alfabética e categorias de itens. HAHAHAHA!

A explicação dele foi até razoável, mas a definição totalmente equivocada. Ser _organizada _não me faz uma pessoa _certinha_.

– Acho que você escolheu a palavra errada, então. – respondi, seca – Sou organizada e me orgulho disso. Em todo o caso, o assunto não diz mais respeito à mala, por isso vou guarda-la no lugar e...

– Ou ela, ou aquele abajur velho e empoeirado. – Rony cruzou os braços, fechando meu caminho.

– Não senhor! Me recuso a entregar essa mala ou o abajur! Será que não tem outro...

– Hermione, o leilão é amanhã. Já revirei seu sótão inteiro e o que achei de mais útil foi à coleção de figurinhas de jogadores de quadribol do seu avô que valem uma fortuna e que sinceramente, você poderia angariar fundos para o seu F.A.L.E...

– Ele tinha uma coleção de figurinhas?... – me perguntei, infelizmente em tom alto. Rony fechou a cara pra mim.

– Nesse caso, a mala vai.

– Não vai.

– Vai.

– Não vai!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! - Rony fez sinal para eu não falar – Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Vamos apostar.

– Eu não faço apostas, Ronald.

– Hermione, é uma aposta inocente... – ele revirou os olhos, odeio quando faz isso comigo.

– De que tipo? – arrisquei, bufando de raiva da insistência dele.

– Vamos jogar e se você ganhar, a mala fica. E se você perder, a mala vai.

– Não vai me sugerir xadrez bruxo, não é Rony? – perguntei. Isso seria uma tremenda injustiça, ele sabe que não jogo tão bem assim!

– Claro que não! – respondeu, em tom ofendido. Por um momento eu me senti culpada por pensar mal de Rony - Vamos jogar quadribol. – Agora me sinto culpada por ter me sentido culpada.

Depois de cinco minutos ininterruptos de insistência, dizendo que não jogaria quadribol por nada nesse mundo, ele preparava duas vassouras e eu berrando em total falta de compostura.

– Eu já disse, Rony! Aquela mala é minha e eu faço o que quiser com ela! E se eu digo que ela fica, ela fica, entendeu? E entenda também que nem em um milhão de anos eu apostaria com você!

* * *

Cá estou, numa vassoura, jogando quadribol com Rony. A que ponto cheguei para preservar um patrimônio da família.

Rony nunca vai admitir, mas ele conseguiu me convencer com um ato que eu chamo de "alta traição". Sim, porque só depois de lançar a vassoura no ar ele disse que usou um feitiço para me obrigar a jogar, no momento em que fez a aposta. Na verdade, não pode se chamar nem de aposta e sim de desafio. Um desafio bruxo, que se eu negasse eu viraria algum tipo de verme ou seria amaldiçoada. Foi tão injusto e uma traição grave; ele vai sofrer as conseqüências disso hoje à noite...

É por essas e outras que me pergunto porque ainda fico com ele. Vamos analisar: ele vive tirando sarro de tudo o que vê, além de ser infantil e irritante. Nunca leva nada a sério! E o pior: não leva sério nada do que eu digo!

Tudo bem, Rony é engraçado, me dá incentivo quando estou deprimida, me dá apoio aos meus projetos, sabe ser carinhoso quando quer... Ora, a quem quero enganar? Não consigo mais... e _como nos enganamos fugindo ao amor!_ Por muito tempo eu tentei não enxergar o que estava diante do meu nariz e foi inevitável, houve um momento que não conseguíamos mais negar. Assim, _ele chegou de manso e me envolveu em doçura e encantos_ e eu, tonta e apaixonada, me deixei envolver por ele. Não posso dizer que me arrependo.

– Peguei de novo! – exclama logo atrás de mim, erguendo o pomo que soltara e que eu simplesmente desisti de procurar a alguns minutos. Se aproxima e rouba um beijo meu – Mione, você está uma graça com essa cara emburrada, mas devia aproveitar o jogo, senão mais uma rodada e aquela mala vai para o leilão.

Apesar das palavras que considerei um tanto rudes, adoro quando Rony rouba um beijo meu, ele sempre consegue me surpreender de uma maneira ou de outra. Claro, nesse momento eu estou furiosa com ele, então o que posso fazer é prestar mais atenção e achar o maldito pomo.

– Eu não entendo, – disse a ele, enquanto voava – você é goleiro, não pensei que tivesse habilidade para apanhador.

– Obrigado pela parte que me toca. - ele respondeu, novamente em tom ofendido. Odeio quando Rony começa a fazer pirraça – E um jogador de quadribol tem que ter boas noções das outras posições, é o que chamamos de ser flexível.

– Não falei por mal, Rony – ele deu as costas pra mim, fingindo não ouvir. Eu ia me desculpar, mas já que ele faz tão pouco caso, vou deixar pra lá.

Foi então que eu vi. Finalmente, pelo menos uma vez, eu vi o pomo! Estava bem próximo ao chão, então acelerei, o que não foi difícil. Na verdade, acho que me arrisquei... estou muito rápida para parar bruscamente se for necessário e não tenho pleno controle para frear...

Rony vinha na mesma direção, provavelmente também viu o pomo. Acelero mais ainda, só que...

– Hermione, cuidado!

Acaba que Rony me ultrapassa, pega o pomo e ainda por cima me segura, para que eu caia em cima dele, ao invés de me esfolar inteira na grama.

A chuva do dia anterior deixou a grama barrenta, de modo que ficamos empapados de lama. Rony ficou mais sujo do eu, levou todo o impacto. Quase não consigo ver seu rosto, embora seu cabelo tenha tomado um tom marrom alaranjado muito estranho.

– Ouch! - ele sentiu dor ao tentar erguer a cabeça – Acho que ganhei a aposta, afinal.

Sorrindo, Rony me mostra o pomo seguro na mão. Parece um garoto de 10 anos, pleno de felicidade, como se sua vida dependesse daquele estúpido pomo. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

Olho para cima e só então me dou conta de que estávamos bem perto do varal de roupas que eu havia estendido aquela manhã. Justamente o vestido que eu havia escolhido para o leilão - nada muito espalhafatoso, mas afinal, era um vestido que eu gostava muito – estava todo sujo de lama, em decorrência à nossa queda.

– Ah, não! – Eu me levantei bruscamente, pegando o vestido com as mãos imundas e o sujando mais ainda. Quando constatei o que estava fazendo, larguei imediatamente – Droga! Eu mal usei uma vez!

– Hm... Por que não usa aquele feitiço de limpeza? Não funciona com roupas? – Rony se aproximou, seu rosto estava tão sujo que só se distinguiam seus olhos e boca.

– Serve para algumas manchas simples, e tenho que fazer isso peça por peça, mas não sou bem o que se pode chamar de exímia dona de casa. – retruquei, de mau humor. – Se não fosse esse jogo estúpido que você me obrigou a participar...

– Ah, Hermione! Não começa! – Rony fechou a cara. Devo dizer que não melhorou muito sua imagem, o fez parecer mais como um monstro do pântano – Como se isso fosse um grande problema para você, a Sabe-Tudo de feitiços 100 certinha!

– Pare de me chamar assim, sabe que não gosto! – eu exclamei, agora estava com muita raiva – Agora eu vou perder tempo limpando toda essa roupa...

– Como eu perdi tempo praticamente limpando seu sótão, que você vai me fazer colocar tudo no lugar para empoeirar de novo? – ele caminhou em direção à minha casa. – Escute, faça o que quiser com a mala ou com qualquer outro objeto do seu sótão ou vestuário. Se elas têm um valor sentimental pra você que seja mais importante do que eu, então estou perdendo meu tempo aqui.

Então ele deu um rodopio e aparatou. Olhando para onde Rony estava há alguns segundos eu fiquei imaginando se não fui rude demais com ele. Não, definitivamente não. Rony era muito turrão e cabeça dura para me entender.

Resignada com a sujeira, tirei toda a roupa do varal e ao invés de limpar peça por peça, joguei tudo numa máquina de lavar. Não sei se vai tirar toda a sujeira, mas pelo menos se eu precisar fazer o feitiço, não estará tão ruim quanto antes.

Agora estou pensando em Rony... Será que ainda está chateado comigo? Separei a mala ao pé da escada, acho que no fim das contas ele tinha razão, não vejo utilidade para ela, acho que meus pais não se ofenderiam se eu me desfizesse dela por uma boa causa.

O problema não é a mala... O problema é que Rony saiu sem se despedir. Ele parecia realmente chateado e agora não sei se ainda vai falar comigo. Talvez eu devesse fazer contato, aparatar para ver se ele conseguiu tirar toda a lama do cabelo. Ou então, talvez eu esteja me precipitando, é melhor apenas esperar.

Que bobagem... Pareço uma adolescente insegura, achando que o namorado ficou com tanta raiva que resolveu traí-la com a melhor amiga. Que absurdo!

Bem, espero que Rony não faça isso, sinceramente. Acho que desconheço o tamanho do sentimento dele... O amor é um sentimento complicado, difícil de se compreender e de se conhecer. E _como o desconhecemos, talvez com receio de enfrentar sua espada reluzente, seu formidável poder de penetrar o sangue._ Parece poesia, mas é real.

A pergunta que não quer calar é: será que Rony me ama do mesmo modo como eu o amo?

Acredito que sim, pelo menos é o que eu quero acreditar. Só que... será que eu demonstrei o quanto eu o amo ultimamente?

Passei a tarde toda reorganizando o meu sótão. Sozinha e solitária, de uma forma um tanto decadente. Apesar da bagunça que Rony fez, a companhia dele me alegrava. Eu e minha boca...

Olho pela janela e descubro que na minha porta há um vaso de planta. Vou até lá e encontro uma orquídea de fogo. Chamam de _orquídea de fogo e lágrimas_, pela sua cor alaranjada e o modo com que é espalhada pelas pétalas, que se assemelha a lágrimas. Ouvi dizer que ela causava queimaduras se não fosse tratada com o devido cuidado. Mas aquela orquídea _não queimava, não feria; apenas sorria _pra mim.

– Será que a senhorita agora está mais calma? – era Rony, de cara lavada literalmente, sorrindo marotamente. _Mal entendi, tonta que fui, esse sorriso_; pensei que ele ainda estivesse com raiva e quisesse se vingar de alguma forma. Que idiotice da minha parte.

Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei parecer durona e não me abalar ou fazer algo muito precipitado, mas deixei isso pra lá e abracei meu namorado, aliviada e feliz.

– Seu idiota, pensei que estivesse furioso! – ralhei com ele, merecidamente, depois de todas as dúvidas que eu fiquei durante a tarde toda.

– Mione, deixei de ficar furioso com você por muito tempo. É impossível! – disse ele, procurando meus lábios.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo nos beijamos ali, só sei que naquele momento eu _senti que éramos um só _– e que permaneceríamos um só por muito tempo.

– Então? Escolheu algum abajur velho ou cabide para o leilão? – Rony perguntou. Eu neguei com a cabeça.

– Não, acho que a mala será um utensílio mais útil do que qualquer abajur do século passado.

E entramos. Rony me ajudou a organizar o sótão, até que ele não é tão mal assim. Resolvi que vou demonstrar meu amor mais vezes, não tenho sido justa para com ele, tenho de admitir.

No dia seguinte houve o tal leilão. Algumas pessoas ficaram espantadas com quem adquiriu a mala, mas quem se importa quem seja essa pessoa? Eu estou com Rony, nos amamos e nos completamos. Neste momento é isso é o que importa pra mim nesse momento e dessa vez tenho certeza de que a recíproca seja verdadeira.

**Fim**

**N.A.:**Trechos de Reconhecimento do Amor de Carlos Drummond de Andrade inseridos ao longo da fic.


End file.
